High School Sweethearts
by SecretValentine09
Summary: Jasper and Emmett finally come back into her life. Three more people enter it. Bella thought that high school was tough enough... but it just got even tougher. B&E, A&J, Em&R ALL HUMAN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Scene One: **

**Departure**

**10 Years Ago**

**Bella and Jasper: 6 Emmett: 8**

**EmPOV**

"But I don't want Emmie or Jaz to go!" my little sister Bella cried to me, giving me a fierce hug and burying her head into my chest. I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo in her brown hair which made it even harder for me to part with her.

"Don't cry Bella," Jasper pleaded, close to tears himself. He and Bella were twins and this would be their first time apart from each other.

After hearing Jasper's words, Bella lifted her head to look at him. Her puppy dog brown eyes were shimmering due to her tears as she ran to Jasper to give him the same hug she gave me.

"It's ok Bella," my dad coaxed, picking up the still crying Bella and placing her on his shoulders. "The boys will be back before you know it, and you can call them everyday and write to them too."

Bella nodded, but the tears kept on falling.

I hated seeing my little sister in tears since I was her big brother and was supposed to keep her happy at all times. So, taking my favorite bear in my arms, I handed it over to her.

"Here," I said, "keep him safe for me until I get back."

She took the bear and hugged it so tight that I thought the stuffing would fall out. "I will," she said, looking at me with determination in her eyes. I knew she would never let anything harm the stuffed animal.

Daddy glanced over at me, mouthing, "thank you Emmett." He gave me his famous smile then looked up to check on Jasper's and my flight time.

"It's time for their flight honey," he told Bella. "Give them another hug and your lovely smile that I'm sure they really want to see right now."

He set Bella down as she wiped her face dry with her sleeve. She ran over to both of us and gave Jasper and I bone crushing hugs.

"I love you guys!" she exclaimed, smiling the smile that could make anybody fall in love with her.

Jasper gave his twin an even tighter hug. "I love you more!" he said.

Feeling left out, I gently shoved Jasper aside and took his place. "You better stay away from guys!" I ordered her. "If one of them tries to hurt you I will personally come back to kick their sorry butts!"

Bella smiled even harder and pushed me towards the gate. "Hurry up; you don't want to miss your flight!"

"We won't!" I yelled back.

"We'll call every day!" Jasper shouted.

"Promise?" Bella asked this time, clutching the bear I gave her.

"Promise," Jasper and I replied.

**;)**

**Present Day**

**Bella and Jasper: 16 Emmett: 18**

**EmPOV**

"It's only been 10 years; do you think she'll recognize us?" Jasper asked as we walked over to our gate.

Jasper and I had spent 9 years longer then planned with our mom. She was all alone until us boys had showed up. Neither of us wanted to leave her alone again, and since dad had Bella he wouldn't be lonely.

But that was years ago. Now mom finally had the man of her dreams, and Jaz and I were missing our favorite sister!

"Of course she'll recognize us!" I exclaimed. "How will she not recognize her own brothers!?"

"Hmm, let me think," Jasper thought, stopping in his tracks. "Maybe because we haven't seen her in 10 years and she hasn't seen us!"

"You worry too much," was my answer, pulling him into a headlock. "But I just can't wait to see her face when we surprise her with our spectacular return!"

"Emmie let me go now!" Jasper shouted, trying to free himself from my grasp.

"Only Bella is allowed to call me that!" I pouted, releasing him and picking up the bags I dropped.

"You're sad," Jasper replied, trying to smooth down his messed up blond hair.

"Well don't you want to see her face when we surprise her with our return home!?"

"I just want to see her in general," was his only response. Always the softy.

I couldn't help but laugh though as we walked onto the plane. _Only a couple more hours until I see my baby sis!_ I though to myself. _Only a couple more hours!_

_**Ok! **_**That was my first chapter and I really want to know what you guys thought about it. So please, if you don't mind, just hit the review button and send me one! **

**xoxoSecretValentine09xoxo **


End file.
